1. Field
The present disclosure relates to ultrasonic transducers and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducers (MUTs) and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A micromachined ultrasonic transducer (MUT) is a device for converting electric signals to ultrasonic signals or vice versa. According to transducing methods, MUTs may be implemented as a variety of different types, such as, for example, a piezoelectric MUT (PMUT), a capacitive MUT (CMUT), a magnetic MUT (MMUT), etc. From among various types of MUTs, a CMUT is popularly used in medical image diagnosing devices or sensors. A CMUT has a structure including a thin membrane and support substrates separated by a cavity. Such a CMUT requires high operational uniformity throughout a large area.